


Submit to love

by Cadetwyrm



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alpha Spock (Star Trek), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub Undertones, Klingons made them do it, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega James T. Kirk, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadetwyrm/pseuds/Cadetwyrm
Summary: Jim Kirk refuses to bottom, even for Spock during their multiple sexual encounters but the vulcan doesn't seem to mind. He assumes they just share a need for release with no strings attached. That is until a new Klingon developed drug causes him into a sudden heat and Spock is the only one that can give him what he needs. Bones finally points some key facts out and Jim finally does something right for a change.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 403





	Submit to love

**Author's Note:**

> There were not enough Kirk/Spock OmegaVerse fics so I decided to change that. Hope you enjoy!

Jim can feel the smile twist on his face as he looked over the man at his feet. It was a beautiful sight. His usually perfect black hair was sticking up in odd places from the fist that held him close. There was a smear of the blond's precum on his flushed green cheeks, his swollen lips open and ready to take him back in, and brown eyes half lidded and dark in arousal.

He had to laugh at the disheveled alpha. To see him like this, on his knees, cock hard but waiting for Jim's orders, submitting to an omega. “You look amazing like this.” There were no names or ranks here in the privacy of the captain's quarters. Just 'you' and 'me' and 'this'. And they never spoke of it until they were in the moment.

“Thank you.” There was reverence in the voice, worship.

“What do you want?” Jim loosened his grip on Spock's hair, running his fingers through the silky strands. The vulcan blinked in surprise. He never asked what his partner wanted before. “I'm feeling generous.” He stated with a shrug. “Hurry before I change my mind.”

“Your cock.” Spock said almost before he finished speaking. “I want your cock inside me. I want you to fuck my ass.” Jim watched that dark green member twitch at its owners words and smiled wider.

“Alright. On the bed, hands and knees.” The vulcan stood quickly and gracefully despite his highly aroused state. The room was full of his heady scent, musky and alien. Had he been off of his suppressants it would make the omega keen, but instead he was the one in control here. He was always in control. He watched Spock position himself, and followed him onto the bed, kneeling behind him. “Love that you've picked up dirty talk.”

Jim reached behind himself, grunting as he covered his fingers in his own slick. Spock had offered to lick him clean once but he had declined. He was the only one that touched himself there. And the Vulcan never asked again. “God I could fuck you forever.” He pressed his wet fingers into his bed partner's ass, earning a pleased sigh. “And you'd have the stamina for it too you damn sexy vulcan.” He wasn't gentle as he fucked his fingers in and out of that eager hole. The man could take it.

“Anything... I would do anything for you Ji-” He cut off with a gasp as a hand struck his cheek with a hard smack, leaving a glow of green behind.

“ _No names._ ” Jim growled, pulling his fingers back out. He reveled in the whine that earned him. He reached back to gather more slick for his cock.

“ah... a-apologies.” The human lined up at that bright green hole, twitting in waiting.

“I'll forgive you this time.” He let out a long low moan as he pressed into that tight heat. Spock grunted. He had barely prepared him, and despite the smaller size of an omega it still must have burned a little.

Jim pressed his chest against that flushed green back, lapping a tongue over the bite marks and bruises on his neck, causing a shudder from the body bellow. He reached a hand to stroke the alpha's heavy cock, getting a guttural moan out of the vulcan. His other hand wrapped loosely around Spock's throat. He had humored the idea of getting a collar for him. But that felt like that would make things more than what they were. Just two people enjoying each other's bodies for their own satisfactions.

“Please....” It was a whisper, a plea.

“Beg.” Jim bit the tip of a pointed ear, hand running in slow strokes over the swollen flesh in his fist.

“Fuck me, please...”

He pulled out until his head was the only thing left in that inviting heat. Before Spock could continue speak he pushed back in with a sharp thrust. He set a brutal pace, his hand speeding up in time with his hips. It never took long for the Vulcan, his knot growing, and soon he came with a shout. He whined as Jim squeezed the swollen base of his cock and let go.

He then put his hands on Spock's hips, shifting him so he got more pleasure from each thrust. As he grew close he put his mouth over where the bonding gland would be on the neck if his partner was an omega, contemplating biting down. It would do nothing but the thought was nice.

“Do it, Ashayam” Ah yes, touch telepathy. It was sometimes a gift when they were like this. He had no idea what that vulcan word was but it usually came out during nights like this. It wasn't a name so he always let it slide.

Jim waited until he was right on the edge, pace getting erratic and desperate before he sunk his teeth in to skin. Omegas' teeth were not nearly as sharp as an alpha's so it took almost all his strength to break skin, lapping at the copper flavored blood that bloomed. Spock cried out as if he had cum again, tensing around Jim's sheathed cock, pulling him over the edge to orgasm.

They didn't speak as Jim pulled out, laying back on his bed, or as the Vulcan got up and retrieved his neatly folded clothes, dressing quickly.

“Would you like to meet me for a game of chess in my quarters after alpha shift tomorrow night, Captain?” Spock asked, tugging the bottom of his shirt.

“Sounds fun. I'll be there. Night Spock.”

“Good night Captain.”

The silence after the door closed behind his first officer was always deafening.

This must have been some kind of nightmare. He just hoped he woke soon, he wasn't sure he could handle much more. Jim trembled as the Klingon holding him and his first officer captive pushed him back into the cell with the Vulcan, who caught him by the shoulders.

“What did you do to my captain?” Spock demanded, stoney faced as ever. Oh god, he couldn't smell it yet? Jim could already feel it in his gut.

The guard laughed. “We just tested a little drug on him. But we'll give you two some privacy while it works through his system.” Without further explanation he turned and left them alone.

Jim pulled away Spock, legs shaking as he walked to the furthest corner of the cell, not looking at him. “Captain? Do you know the affects of the drug are?” He could hear the worry in his tone.

Jim turned to look at him at a bad moment because he felt a gush of slick wet his boxers. Even from this distance he could see the alpha's nostrils flair and eyes grow dark. Shit.

“Impossible.” His first officer's fists clenched and put them behind his back. “You are on suppressants-”

“It overrides them. The drug.” Jim bit out, looking away again. He was glad that the vulcan was keeping his distance. “I'm going into heat...” He muttered his more to himself as he felt the beginnings of fever.

“Jim...” He shuttered at the voice, feeling more slick starting to roll down his legs. “If we do not... if you do not... You'll die from estrus poisoning.”

“You think I don't know that, Spock?” He snapped, glaring at his first officer. “I'm very aware of my own biology.”

Spock sighed, whole body tense. “I am the only alpha present, and I highly doubt the Klingons will supply you with another choice. Your fever will slowly break you into desperation and you eventually beg for me no matter how much self discipline I posses.” He explained, voice even. “I do not wish to hear you beg.”

Jim gave him a twisted, frustrated smile. “You like it when I make you beg.”

The vulcan bowed his head. “Indeed. But I am simply stating the facts so you have the facilities to agree to this before your fever takes you. So you are in control.”

The captain sighed, running a hand over his face. Spock was right. He had a chance to be in control of this for a little while. “I'm scared...” He admitted. He hears the boots on the stone floor and felt the alpha take his hands and Jim just stared down at his boots.

“Let me help.” Blue eyes met brown, and despite the arousal, the want, there was something deeper, something that maybe scared Jim more than his unwanted heat.

“Rules first.” Spock nodded solemnly. “No calling me James. Jim or whatever is fine. No doggy style. I want to see you the whole time. And no breaking my gland. Even if I beg.”

“Affirmative.” There was a beat of silence between them as they watched each other, as if waiting for the other to start. Then the Vulcan asked, “May I kiss you?”

A wave of heat hit Jim and he just nodded dumbly. Spock was so gentle when he pressed his lips to the omega's, despite the lust that must have been burning in his veins. It was like he wanted to savor this first kiss between them. Like this was his only chance for this vulnerability. The blond reached his hand up to cup the back of his partner's neck. When they parted, Jim whispered out, “Thank you Spock.” There was no one else he would trust to do this.

“Anything for you, T'hy'la.” This time the captain crashed his lips up against his first officers. And they were lost after that. They kissed, and undressed and Spock pushed him against the wall. Jim fought for dominance over the kisses, bit at the alpha's neck and lips, until the fever fogged his mind and all he wanted, need was a knot.

The first time he was knotted since he went through his first heat was up against the wall, the Vulcan holding him up like he was as heavy as a sack of potatoes. He had the vague thought of why he hadn't let Spock fuck him before know. It felt right.

Spock took him in various ways after that, but never in a way where Jim couldn't meet his eyes. He respected all of the omega's rules, calling him Jim, and Captain and vulcan words he couldn't begin to understand. He whispered in his ear, more vulcan, voice soft and comforting. He kissed, licked and bit every bit of Jim's neck and shoulders except that little bump leaking pheromones, calling to be broken.

It was the next day, or at least some time after Jim had slept at one point to regain some energy, when they were rescued. The Vulcan above him didn't stop his thrusts and kisses even at the sounds of distant Klingon screams and phaser fire. Jim let his hear roll to the side, watching as a group of his crew came into view.

“Jim! What. THE. _Fuck_?!” He met eyes with the beta, his friend, Bones and smiled.

But there was an alpha with them. Riley. Spock growled over him, shifting, trying to hide him from the away team. Jim laughed, putting his hands on his lover's cheeks and kissing him, causing him to ease a little. “Its okay, babe.” He muttered. He heard Bones cursing more, and saying something into his communicator.

The next moment they were transported directly into the sickbay's isolation room, which is where they would stay until the heat left Jim.

When Jim woke up his fever, and Spock were gone. He couldn't help the feeling of abandonment and sadness this caused him. But the Alpha was just helping him out, getting him through an unplanned heat. And things would go right back to normal. He would go back on suppressants and insist on topping anyone he shared his bed with and...

His thoughts were interrupted as Bones entered the room, reading over a PADD. “Its your lucky day, kid. Spock broke every bit of skin on your neck except your gland so no need to worry about any future pointy eared crotch goblins.” He said and met his captain's eyes. “We're not so sure that we destroyed all of the drugs those Klingons were cooking up so Starfleet's best scientists are working on a suppressant that will resist them.”

Jim nodded distractedly. “Good...” He muttered, and yelped when the beta struck his head with the PADD. “What the hell, Bones?”

“Stop leading the poor bastard on.” The doctor grumbled, and seeing the confused look he gave a heavy sigh. “Its obvious he's head over heels for you. Whole crew knows it. Hell he even came to me of all people to ask how to pursue you after you started fucking him!”

Jim gaped at his friend. “W-what!?”

“Have you seen they way he looks at you? The way he puts himself in harms way to keep you out of it? The fact that a _vulcan_ alpha submits to an omega?” The blonde feels dizzy with the idea of it. The emotion he saw in Spock's eyes, the one that scared him. He knew what it was now. And he was utterly terrified. He stumbled to stand, quickly putting on the change of clothes that were left for him.

“Where is he?” He asked and McCoy snorted.

“I'm not a damn Vulcan keeper, check his quarters.” 

Jim ran out of the room, nearly tripping over himself in his haste. He was panting when he reached the first officer's quarters. He pressed the button next to it, hearing the chime in the room, but nothing else. He sighed and pressed his head against the smooth surface of the door. “Spock.” He called, voice sounding a little broken even to his ears. “It's me. I wanna talk.”

There was a long silence and he was about to check elsewhere when a deep “Come.” answered him.

The door opened and Jim could feel the heat of the room, and the smell of incense. He stepped inside and let the door close behind him. The Vulcan was getting up from a meditation mat.

“Captain, how can I help-”

“I love you too!” The words rang through the room, freezing both men as it hung in the air. The captain felt his cheeks flush and words began flowing before they were even full thoughts. “God I was such an asshole. I didn't even notice the signs because my head was so far up my own ass. I was so worried that if I did anything, told you about how I felt everything would end between us. You would leave and I'd be alone and-” He blinked and Spock was in his space, holding his face.

“Jim, there is nothing you could do that would drive me away from you.” Jim choked on a sob. “You are my T'hy'la.”

“What does that mean?” He asked, voice quiet now.

The vulcan smiled, and it shot warmth through the human. “In my culture there is a bond even deeper than that of an alpha and omega. The bond of the T'hy'la. It's meaning is deep and complicated but the closest words in standard are friend, brother, and lover.” He explained and traced his hands up to touch Jim's psi points. “It is a bond of only the most compatible minds.”

“You mean...?” He got a nod. “When did we..?”

The alpha sighed. “I am not sure. Shortly after we met. It happened so gradually I did not notice for months.”

“Bite me.” Jim grabbed at his first officer's robes and despite barely moving any of his facial muscles the vulcan looked utterly shocked. “Break my gland. I want to be your mate.”

Spock tilted his head, eyebrows drawing together. “It is unusual for an alpha to break an omega's gland when they are not in heat.”

“We're anything but the usual Spock. Just shut up and do it.” A tender look came across the science officer's face.

“I find I will always submit to you in all things eventually, Ashayam.” He lowered his head and put his mouth over the bump on Jim's neck, causing him to shutter and produce a little bit of slick. He was about to ask what that vulcan word meant when sharp teeth sank in, followed by a rough tongue lapping up the blood produced.

“Ah! Spock!” The blond's knees buckled and if strong arms hadn't held him up he would have collapsed. A new scent filled the air, the scent of a taken omega.

“Do you require coitus?” The alpha asked, nuzzling where Jim would scar from the bite and taking in his scent.

The omega laughed. “It would certainly be nice.” He yelped as he was suddenly picked up and carried to the bed.

“Jim.” Said man shivered as the breath hit his exposed hole when the alpha beneath him spoke. “I have an inquiry.” Jim groaned as a tongue continued lapping up his slick, only succeeding in causing more.

“Aren't you a little busy?” He gasped and rolled his hips down. “What with me sitting on your face and all?”

Spock ignored that, pausing his actions once again, frustrating the omega above him. “Why have you not been taking your suppressants this last week?”

“Maybe I like that people can smell that I'm taken.” He could feel the raised eyebrow from his mate. So he sighed, moving off of Spock to sit on the bed. He would complain about blue balls if omegas had any. The vulcan sat up to watch him. “I was thinking...” He bit his lip in hesitation.

“You may tell me anything T'hy'la.”

Jim reached and touched the bite over his gland, the mark still healing into what be an almost permanent scar. “I want to have a heat again. With you.”

“Jim you are aware that with your gland now broken you will be fertile.” This came out as a deep growl.

“I...” His hand fell to his lap, staring at them as he fidgeted. “I want to... start a family with you.” After a moment with no reply he continued, “I mean, the ship, the crew, you, you're more than all the family I need but can you imagine the sound of little feet running down the halls? Could you imagine if they had your ears, how annoyed Bones would be about more Vulcans-”

Lips pressed against his mouth, cutting him off, and when the alpha pulled away he looked far more flushed and excited than Jim had ever seen him. “Vulcan ears are a dominant trait.” He panted out, earning a laugh, which was quieted by another kiss.


End file.
